


特里非尔城堡

by Jenn_W



Category: Football REF
Genre: AU, M/M, 中世纪, 初恋, 誓言, 超自然现象, 鬼魂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_W/pseuds/Jenn_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>！！Words：3955！！原作者是一名AO3上的德国姑娘，Blue_Night，姑且叫她蓝夜吧~ 授权已拿到，她也很希望多听听中国读者的声音，我会把你们的评论翻译给她的。</p><p>《特里非尔城堡》是一个独立的中短篇故事，准确来说是后面一部长篇故事的前传，我将它分成几个章节，因为实在太忙无法一次性完成。</p><p>歪红cp在欧美的足球同人圈子里实在太火了，而国内则相反，所以我想翻译应该能带给大家一些不一样的感受吧！Enjoy, my dear~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castle Trifels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674278) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



Chapter 1  
“哦，不，又是特里非尔城堡？”Erik绝望地哀叹道，对坐在餐桌另一边的爸爸妈妈摆出一副责备的样子。  
这是个晴朗的星期天，他将不得不又一次陪着父母，去那个坐落于普法尔茨森林中的最高峰上的所谓光荣城堡。  
杜尔姆先生偏头看着他，不为所动地挂着笑容：“是的，Erik，特里非尔。”  
“你在开玩笑吗，老爸，又是特里非尔。”他向杜尔姆太太投去求救的目光，但她只是摇了摇头。“你知道我们说好的，Erik。你必须在周日陪全家人远足，我们才会让你周六晚上和朋友出去玩。再说，现在离我们上一次去特里非尔城堡已经有一段时间了。总之没有商量的余地。你可以选择呆在家里，但你下周六就别想出去聚会了。”听到妈妈话，Erik只能发出更加痛苦的哀嚎：“你们怎么这么狠，我朋友的爸妈可不会强迫他们去什么家庭远足。”  
“是，但这是人家的家事。我们想要孩子们和我们多呆一会，而星期天是唯一的选择。所以别抱怨了，Erik。”  
很显然，他明白自己该闭嘴了。  
有些时候，安静地做一个十五岁少年其实也挺难的。

 

Erik在他早就熟悉的走道上溜达着，由衷感谢他父母放他一个人去城堡探险，而不必和他们呆在一起。他绕过最远一个角落，摆脱他们的视线，好好享受一下属于自己的时光。他来到了一块用于防护的矮墙跟前，从这里可以看到他所钟爱的普法尔茨森林的美景。  
很幸运，这里似乎只有他一人，周边没有其他游客的打扰。但就在他绕过一棵大树准备穿过通往矮墙的小径时，突然顿住了。难以置信，一个男孩正坐在不远处的城墙上，他的双腿垂在墙外，精壮而苗条的双臂交叠着耷在身前的石栏上。Erik看不到他的脸，但远远望去从体态来看，Erik可以肯定他一定正在向远方凝望，看上去十分凄凉。  
Erik不由地吞了吞口水，不知道该干什么。他需要很小心才行，否则要是弄出什么大动静，可能会惊动了那个看起来大自己一些的男孩，然后那个男孩可能会失去平衡坠落下城堡的高墙。  
Erik轻轻地，企图沿着城墙靠近他，想在不经意地情况下引起他注意。  
他的衣服看上去有些破旧和老气，估计当他站起来，那难看的粗制橄榄绿外衣估计能垂到他的大腿。他的裤子也是用同样的衣料，唯一不同的是颜色换成了脏兮兮的深褐色。那男孩似乎毫不在意祖布麻衣给皮肤带来的摩擦。他的穿着使Erik想起了上次参加中世纪展时所看到的东西。虽说这是个大晴天，但Erik庆幸自己穿了夹克外套，毕竟这高处不胜寒；但那男孩似乎一点也不怕冷，自顾自地看着远方，完全无视Erik的靠近。  
Erik咳了咳以唤起那人注意，没反应。他又试了试，这次声音更大些，死死盯住那人。只见那男孩动了动，明显地背部僵硬起来，但他还是没有回头看一眼。  
“Ähem,” Erik说道, “请问你是？” 最终还是耐不下心，但他尽量将嗓音保持镇静和友善。  
闻声，那男孩左右张望了一番。Erik捕捉到了一些他的长相，那是个英气逼人的少年，有非常白皙的皮肤和一对琥珀绿的眸子。就在他环视无果，将把视线转向远方之时，Erik继续说道：“对，我就是说你呢，这里除了你我没别人了。我叫Erik，你叫什么名字？”  
那男孩慢慢地回过头，皱着眉头盯着他。“你能看到我?!” 他的声音沙哑干涩，仿佛已经很长时间没说话了。  
Erik也皱起眉：“当然了，我能看见你。为什么不行？你不是也能看到我吗？”  
那男孩继续盯着他，眼睛不眨。Erik对着他雪白的肤色开始想入非非。他的肤色几乎是半透明的，Erik几乎有点怀疑自己的实现是不是可以穿透他，看到远处的普法尔茨森林。  
那男孩笑了，绝望伤感：“这完全不一样。我能看见所有人、所有事。但没人看得见我，因为我并不是人类，我是鬼魂。”

Erik看着那人，下巴几乎落在地上，眼睛瞪圆，直到他最终找回声音，又好笑又难以置信。  
“呵...呵呵，这也太搞笑了。鬼魂，哦当然。特里非尔城堡之鬼还是什么的？我可没听说过什么关于这里有鬼魂出没的传说，当然更不可能在这下午的时候…”他笑着说，但他惨白的脸色和微颤的身躯丝毫无法被掩饰。他停止了说话，深深地咽了口唾沫，等着那人回答。  
那个一头金发的男孩还是依旧凝视着他，他的眼神变得更加绝望。就在他移开视线企图躲避Erik的眼光时，Erik鼓起最后的一丝勇气问道：“鬼？真的吗？怎么会…”  
那男孩点头：“是的，鬼。”他说出这不寻常之事时的声音就像任何一个生活在地球上的年轻人一样正常。  
“那，我怎么看不到其他的鬼？”Erik质疑，靠着那男孩身侧的栏杆，似乎忘记了一开始的恐惧，因为那个所谓的鬼看起来一点也不可怕。  
“我也不知道。”金发的男孩耸了耸肩，“曾经也有一个人能看得见我，但那是六百年以前的事了。”他抿紧双唇，陷入了思绪之中。“他和你长得很像，他叫Erich。”  
Erik吓了一跳：“呃...真的吗？”  
那个看似小伙子的鬼魂点头：“是的，他是个吟游诗人的儿子。在他父亲的团队停留在Annweiler的时候，我们曾经共度了两个星期，他答应我第二年会再回来，但他没有来，我之后再也没有见过他了。”  
“嗷...是啊，对不起。对了你叫什么？我可不想叫你鬼之类的。”Erik快速地环视四周，生怕有人发现他们的话题，而好在没有人。  
“Marco，我叫Marco。”他扯出一丝微笑说。  
“你好Marco，很高兴认识你。出于礼节，我很想和你握手，但似乎这行不通。不过现在才下午，我一直以为鬼狐都是午夜才出来。”  
“为什么会有那种鬼都要在没人的晚上才出没的传闻？人们又看不见我。我其实很寂寞，不过至少我还能趁着我醒着的时候看看人们来来往往吧。这里漫长寒冷的冬天实在是太难受了，你知道，到那大雪纷飞时候就几乎无人来这里了。”  
“你也需要睡觉吗？”Erik惊讶地问，Marco无奈道：“算是吧，不是人类的那种睡觉。是进入一种毫无知觉的状态，时间有点久。说起来挺凄凉的，看着一个一个世纪逝去，可没人能看见你，没人和你说话…”Marco的声音卡住了，Erik看见他的眼里满是泪水，如果不是午后颇暖，他几乎以为那泪滴要凝华成琥珀般瞳孔的外延了。  
“你原来也是人，对吗？”他沙哑地问，Marco点头。  
“对，Erik。但那是很久以前的事了，早就远出了一个人该有的记忆了。”他叹气，视线又回到了远方的地平线上，“八百多年了，确切地说。”  
Erik陷入沉思，他在想活这么久是一种怎样的体验。八百年，这就能解释Marco的穿着了。正当他要问下一个问题的时候他的父母的声音传来：“Erik！你在哪呢？我们要走了！”  
“天啊，我爸妈。Marco，我得走了。”Erik说，突然有种不好的预感。  
“是啊，Erik，我理解。”  
Erik眨了眨眼。他的视力出问题了吗？Marco不见了，他仿佛成了一团雾，在空气里消失。“我会回来的，Marco，我向你保证，我会回来找你的。”他轻语，希望他还能听得见他所说。


	2. 特里非尔城堡（二）

“我还想去特里非尔城堡！”之后的那个星期六的家庭早餐会上，Erik貌似严肃地对他父母说。Durm太太吓了一跳，差点连勺子都没拿稳。

“特里非尔？可你上周还闹着不去呢，说什么去太多次了。”

Erik感觉自己脸开始发热，“我改主意了，我看那里景色很美，想去多拍几张照片。我们学校有历史调研项目，报告里加些照片肯定更好，对申请大学会有帮助的。”

虽然这不是他想再去一次的原因。但他也没说谎，他确实有这么一个历史调研。

“行吧，如果你给我乖乖的，我们就再去一次。”Durm太太满怀洋溢地说着，感觉儿子迅速地长大了。

Erik笑起来，按捺住即将爆发的兴奋。他祈祷Marco会在那里，否则上个星期的一切只能被当做一场奇异的梦了。

 

当Erik爬上城堡的时候早已气喘吁吁，他的父母则远远地被落在后面。他向他们保证两小时后在出口见面。他迫不及待地冲向售票处买好了票，然后径直来到上回见到Marco的地方。

Marco并不在那，失望的感觉从头到脚灌满了他。这附近只有三个游客和一对牵着手的情侣。

他下意识地咬起嘴唇，感到自己喉咙里很难受，看到的一切也都那么碍眼。Marco不在，而Erik根本不知道怎么去找他。他四处张望，突然，有耳畔传来了一丝耳语，弄得他打了个寒颤。

“你真的来了。”

Erik立即转身，想看看这个爱捉弄人的鬼，但什么也没有看见。只有背向的风直直地从远处吹来，撩抚着自己的头发。“有别人在的时候你是看不见我的，Erik，但我就在你旁边。跟我来，我们去皇帝厅。那里的楼梯能通往最高的那座塔，去那就没人打扰我们了。”

Erik点点头，直接走向入口的方向。他很庆幸这么多年来，父母时常带他来这里。所以这里凡是允许游客进入的所有房间，他都很熟悉，找到Marco刚刚说的楼梯一点也难不倒他。进入楼梯之后，Marco便清晰可见了，Erik看见他为自己燃起了一点银光，好照亮昏暗的通道。

“我很高兴你来了，Erik。”他说，一边笑得腼腆。面对这幅美好的景象，Erik真的很后悔他没法触碰到对方的躯体。

“我答应你了的啊，Marco。但是我怕是不能每周日都来，我爸妈肯定要问东问西，不过我保证只要我有时间我就会来的。哦！再就是冬天的时候这里很难上来，其他季节都好说。”Erik说，他看见Marco眼里的开心，不再是初次见面时的样子。

 

他们来到塔顶，Erik找了块干净的地面坐了下来，拍了拍身边的一块方形石块：“坐吧，Marco。”

“你不害怕吗？”

Erik摇头：“不，Marco，我不怕。你不会伤害我的，我能从你眼里读到。拜托，给我说说你的事，你怎么变成鬼的？”

一阵明显地战栗划过金发少年的全身，Marco又开始盯着远方，往事历历在目。

 

“八百多年前，我是这里的男仆。特里非尔城堡以前非常美，非常宏伟，很使人骄傲的美，我很开心能够在这里生活，哪怕只是让我的生活和它建立一点点的联系。有一年，一些重要的客人受到弗里德里希二世的邀请和款待。那时候很多人被授予头衔和财富。然后这座城堡被赐给了一个伯爵，伯爵带来的儿子Mario少爷和我差不多年纪。不出意料，后来我爱上了他。我们有过几次偷偷的幽会，甚至是接吻。有一次他告诉我，希望晚上能在塔顶见一面，而且不会让任何人知道，当时我真的开心到飘飘然。晚上我做完所有工作，就去塔顶等他，那时候是冬天，我还记得夜晚有多冷，但是他没有来。我穿的单薄，身边也找不到毛毯之类可以取暖的东西。最终我意识到他应该不会来了，我打算离开那里。但是门打不开了，我被困在里面。有人锁了门。我拍门、叫喊，没有任何回应。最后无奈之下我只能坐在冰冷的地面上把自己缩成一团，我想，我一定要撑过去，决不能就这样死在这里。我发誓：我绝对不能在找到真爱之前死去，不论要花多久去找到这个人。但是实在是太冷了，我能感觉到我自己越来越虚弱，我不断地重复这个誓言，最后我睡着了。当我再次醒来，我看到我看到我自己死死地躺在石板地上，一开始我还没搞清楚是怎么回事。直到太阳升起，他们找到了“我”然后把“我”埋在了城堡附近的地方，没人能看见我或者听到我的哭喊。从那以后，我就在城堡里游荡，我一直在等真正爱我的人，等那人来拯救我命运的誓言。我一直等，等到曾经骄傲一时的城堡变成废墟；看见住在这里的人的悲欢离合，最后死去。但是没有人看得见我，除了Erich，还有你。一直以来，我都时不时地会陷入沉睡，但只要我清醒我就会找寻可能救我的人。”他停顿了一会，接着说，“后来人们回到这里重建城堡，游客们川流不息，我甚至好多次注意到你和你父母来这里玩，但是到了上个星期你才看见我。几年前看到你的时候，我就想起了Erich，所以我在你们观光时一直跟着你和你姐姐，但你压根没有注意到我。”

Erik静静地听着，还没有意识到眼泪已经从他的眼里落下来。他抬头，用酸涩的眼睛看着Marco，丝毫不打算掩饰哭泣：“我不知道为什么能看见你，Marco，我不知道为什么我小时候看不见，现在又能看见了，可能是因为年龄吧。我几周前才满的十五岁，会不会十五岁是个门槛？总之，你不会再孤单了，我确定！我会经常来的，而我也会找到解救你的办法，我保证。”

注：Erich是Erik的另一种写法，算是中古德语的一种。ch在现代德语里的发音之一也有K的音，尤其是柏林人特别爱读成K。


End file.
